


February Words 06: Architecture (Tumblr Pornlet 44)

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: February Words [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale loves him anyway, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic, Stiles Stilinski is a weirdo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 15:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: Derek watched from the hotel bathroom as his thirty-year-old husband played with the sheet over his hard cock.





	February Words 06: Architecture (Tumblr Pornlet 44)

Derek watched from the hotel bathroom as his thirty-year-old husband played with the sheet over his hard cock.

The air was thick with Stiles’ arousal, but there was no urgency to it. The sheet, which as it was on an expensive hotel bed in an expensive hotel, probably felt really good against his skin, but… That didn’t seem to be what Stiles was concentrating on.

“I.” Derek stepped out of the shower and watched as the steam faded around him in the slightly cooler bedroom. “I have no idea what you’re doing, and I’m not sure I want to ask.”

Stiles kept moving his hands and the sheet as he talked. “It’s a tent. For my cock.” He paused, stared at his dick with one eyebrow high, then looked back up as Derek. “Can it be a tent for my cock if it’s my cock holding it up?”

Derek still, after five years together and several more before, hadn’t figured out how, or why, Stiles’ generally brilliant brain sometimes wandered the way it did. He didn’t really care to solve the mystery, either: Stiles was who he was and Derek loved him for it.

The movement of the sheet, when Stiles started lifting and dropping it again, wafted over a far more potent version of need into Derek’s nose, and there was a patch starting to wet through over Stiles’ cock-slit.

Derek tried to think of a clever line about not needing a tent to keep to keep his lover’s dick safe ‘cause he had plenty of spots to put it. He was the doer though, not the sayer.

The sheet looked better on the floor and Stiles’ cock tasted perfect.

 ♠

_architecture (n):  the result or product of architectural work_

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is from a [prompt table](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/170416154151/february-words-masterlist) on my tumblr, but also based on this [(NSFW) image](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/170573391871/february-words-06-architecture).


End file.
